cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Stride
]] "Stride" ( Sutoraido) is a keyword used in G units, introduced on Movie Booster 1: Neon Messiah, which allows you to put a face down G unit located in your G zone onto your (VC) face up when certain conditions and cost are fulfilled. It appears marked by an icon of a gear-like circle with " "/"Stride" written next to it; / . How It Works *You can perform Stride in your stride step (which comes after the ride step while still being in the ride phase) when both you and your opponent have a grade 3 or greater vanguard by discarding cards in your hand with the sum of their grades being 3 or more. *After paying the cost, choose the G unit you want Stride that is face down from your G zone (The G zone is located in front of the damage zone and to the left of the main field. It can hold up to 8 face down cards at the start of the game, which includes a maximum of 4 copies of identical G units, just like your main deck. Only G units may be placed there). *Put that G unit face up on your vanguard circle. Your previous vanguard becomes a heart card (they do not count towards the soul). If your vanguard was Legion, both units become the heart cards. If your vanguard was deleted, turn it face up and it becomes the heart card. *When you have a vanguard that is Legion and you Stride, put the G unit on top of both units, and both of the units that are in Legion become your heart cards. However, choose 1 of your heart cards, and the G unit only gains the original power and card name of that heart card. (For example, when Harmonics Messiah is Stridden over Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv, it will have both the name "Harmonic Messiah" and "Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv", and it will have 27000 power). *The G unit Strides in the same state (Stand or Rest) as your vanguard was prior to Striding. *At the end of your turn, return the G Unit you Strode to your G zone face-up, and all your heart cards are now treated as your vanguard, and your vanguard is in the same state (Stand or Rest) as your G unit was at the end of turn. If your heart cards were Legion prior to Striding, they return in Legion state. *Striding does not count as a ride, so effects involving ride are not activated. Frequently Asked Questions #Question: What is "Stride"? Answer: "Stride" is a powerful ability to call a G unit from G zone, and becomes a vanguard. The previous vanguard(s) becomes "heart cards", and are put under the G unit, and the G unit and heart card's power are summed. Also, when attacking, drive check is performed 3 times. #Question: Until when does Stride continue? Answer: Stride continues until the end of its owner's turn. #Question: When performing Stride on a unit with a Break Ride ability, does the ability activate? Answer: No. Stride and ride are different actions, so the effect cannot be used. #Question: What happens when performing Stride on a vanguard that is in Legion? Answer: Both vanguards that are in Legion became "heart cards". When a Stride is performed, choose either of the heart cards, and the power and the card name of the chosen heart card will be taken. At the end of turn, when the G unit is returned, both of the heart card became the vanguards in Legion. #Question: What happens when performing a Stride on a deleted vanguard? Answer: The vanguard would be turned face up and become a "heart card", and the G unit and the Heart would combine normally. #Question: What happens if you ride on a G unit? Answer: The G unit will return to the G zone, and your heart cards will go into your soul. References *Official Stride + G unit rulings and FAQ Background What is Stride? (October 10, 2014) "Stride" refers to the phenomena that heroes from the past and warriors from the future being summoned to modern Cray, due to the effect of the aberrant condition "Interdimensional Crosstalk". One who possesses a specific and strong image of power they are seeking, and the warrior whose wavelength overlaps with that image. As their wavelengths superpose, the mighty warrior can be temporarily summoned from the Interdimensional Crosstalk. Most cases of "Stride" are incidental events generated from the sub-conscious of individuals involved, but it is said that a mysterious party whose members use "Stride" intentionally emerges, stirring up the situation. ---- What is Stride? (December 5, 2014) The phenomenon known as "Stride" has been reported in many places of Cray. An armed group, calling themselves "Gear Chronicle", manipulate a very similar technique. Among the members of the group, some individuals can create portal-like force fields in the space, and researchers call these force fields "Gate". It is considered that the phenomenon is, in essence, the summoning of beings outside this world through the Gates. At this point, it is reported that these beings have been observed in all nations of Cray, including the colossal dragon came into view on the spot where "Stride" occurred in Dragon Empire. Further actions include collection of information about "Gear Chronicle", plus investigation and analysis of "Stride", in collaboration with the knightly orders. ---Extract from a report submitted to superiors of Oracle Think Tank. ---- Bearers of Stride (Jan 13th, 2015) Due to the great war in the past, planet Cray was scarred by "Interdimensional Crosstalk". Though "Gear Chronicle" descended to Cray in order to cure the damage, the "Gate" they created within the distortion of spacetime caused accidental opening of "Gates" in many places of Cray, and lead to the occurrence of the phenomenon "Stride". Now, "Gear Chronicle" is trying to maintain the balance of spacetime with a new method, that is, to send emissaries to different nations and teach those potent beings the technique to control "Stride". More and more bearers of this technique are emerging, including "Altmile" of the Holy Nation, "Thavas" of Marine Nation, and "Ahsha" of Green Nation. Heralded by powerful image is the encounter with "Hope" and "Possibilities". And so the curtain is opened, of the new history of planet Cray--- ---- The "Rampage" of "Stride" and the meaning of the Gates (Monthly Bushiroad February 2015 Issue) When "Stride" is done under control, beings from other spacetimes are summoned to modern times through "Gates". The Gates are force fields created on Cray by "Gear Chronicle". The Gates can input simple knowledge of modern times into summoned beings' brains to allow communication, and send the summoned beings back to their original epochs under the will of the summoners. Furthermore, the Gates have the impressive function as a memory device, cleaning and storing the memories of the summoned beings when they return, and re-inputting the memories when they are summoned again. However, if a summoner loses their consciousness when performing "Stride", the functions of the Gate would be ceased. The summoned beings are unable to return in such cases. This is the accident of "Stride", known as "Rampages". ---- The Timespan of "Stride" (Monthly Bushiroad March 2015 Issue) The timespan of "Stride" is mostly determined by the synchronization between the two parties. As long as the wavelengths of the summoner and the summoned remain superposed, the summoned can maintain its existence in the modern Cray. The training of "Stride" is to train the minds of the summoners, to control their emotions and maintain the feelings of superposition without shaking. ---- The Heroes' "Possibilities in the Future" (Apr 3rd, 2015) "Stride" is a magi-technology that summons heroes from "another era", surpassing time and space. This technique enhances temporal contact with "beings that existed" in the past and "beings that would exist" in the future. One notable point is that beings summoned from the future are "beings of possibilities". According to the messenger from Gear Chronicle, there are multiple diverging points on the timeline to reach beings in the future, and it is possible to summon the same individual in different forms due to differential synchronization with his or her mind. This information agrees with the opinions of our corporation's prophets, and is judged as creditable. Among the many beings successfully summoned all over the world, the beings from the future are merely possibilities, and they are not necessarily realized in the future. Staff working on future information should keep this in mind and ensure proper management of information. ---Extract from a text to employees of Oracle Think Tank. List of Cards with Stride Angel Feather *Holy Celestial, Mikhael *Holy Seraph, Uriel *Holy Seraph, Raziel Aqua Force *Blue Storm Marshal Dragon, Admiral Maelstrom *Marine General of the Heavenly Scales, Tidal Bore Dragon *Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Lambros *Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Sokrates Bermuda Triangle *Legend of the Glass Shoe, Amoris *Legendary PR♥ISM-Duo, Nectaria *Leisure Soft Ribbon, Somni *PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Labrador *School Etoile, Olivia Cray Elemental *Harmonics Messiah *Heat Elemental, Magum *Miracle Element, Atmos *Rain Element, Madew *Snow Element, Blizza Dark Irregulars *Amon's Talon, Marchocias *Great Demon, Soulless Demagogue *Abominable One, Gilles de Rais *Storm of Love, Kisskill Lila Dimension Police *99th-gen Dimensional Robo Commander, Great Daiearth *Dark Superhuman, Omega *Dark Superhuman, Pretty Cat *Hyper Metalborg, Heavyduke *Super Cosmic Hero, X-falcon *Super Cosmic Hero, X-rogue *Super Cosmic Hero, X-tiger Gear Chronicle *Interdimensional Beast, Upheaval Pegasus *Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Epoch-maker Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Faterider Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Lost Age Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-flare Dragon *Interdimensional Dragon, Ragnaclock Dragon Genesis *Destruction Deity Beast, Vanargand *Goddess of the Skies, Dione *Great Angel, Doom Brace *Sacred Flame Ultimate Regalia, Demeter Gold Paladin *Absolution Lion King, Mithril Ezel *Fast Chase Golden Knight, Cambell *Golden Dragon, Scourge Point Dragon *Golden Dragon, Spearcross Dragon Granblue *Ice Prison Hades Deity, Cocytus Negative *Pirate King of the Abyss, Blueheart Great Nature *Immortality Professor, Phoeniciax *Omniscience Dragon, Managarmr *Omniscience Dragon, Wisdom Teller Dragon *School Special Investigator, Leo-pald Chaser Kagerō *Divine Dragon Knight, Mahmud *Divine Dragon Knight, Mustafa *Divine Dragon Knight, Zahm *Imperial Flame Dragon King, Route Flare Dragon *Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "the Ace" Link Joker *Death Star-vader, "Omega Loop" Glendios *Genesis Dragon, Amnesty Messiah *Genesis Dragon, Judgement Messiah *Nebula Dragon, Big Crunch Dragon *Nebula Dragon, Maximum Seal Dragon Megacolony *Carapace Mutant Deity, Machining Destroyer *Deforestation Mutant Deity, Jaggydevil Murakumo *Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Homura Raider *Ambush Demonic Stealth Fiend, Ushimitsu Train *Ambush Demon Stealth Rogue, Kagamijishi *Cosmetic Snowfall, Shirayuki Narukami *Conquering Supreme Dragon, Conquest Dragon *Lightning Dragon Knight, Zorras *Avatar of Heroic Spirits, Vishnu *True Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Turbo Neo Nectar *Sacred Tree Dragon, Multivitamin Dragon *Flower Princess of Spring, Arborea *Flower Princess of Spring's Beginning, Primavera *Sacred Tree Dragon, Jingle Flower Dragon *White Lily Musketeer Captain, Cecilia Nova Grappler *War Deity, Asura Kaiser *Meteokaiser, Tribrut *Meteokaiser, Victoplasma *Meteokaiser, Vic-Ten Nubatama *Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Gedatsurakan *Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Jorurirakan Oracle Think Tank *Moon Deity Who Governs Night, Tsukuyomi *Raincloud-calling Nine-headed Dragon King *Soaring Auspicious Beast, Kirin *Sword Deity of the Thunder Break, Takemikazuchi Pale Moon *Miracle of Luna Square, Clifford *Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystique Luquier Royal Paladin *Divine Knight of Flashing Flame, Samuel *Great Sage of Contradiction, Jirron *Holy Dragon, Religious Soul Saver *Holy Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon *Holy Dragon, Sanctuary Guard Regalie *Shrouded Divine Knight, Gablade Shadow Paladin *Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster "Diablo" *Dark Knight, Efnysien *Dark Knight, Grim Recruiter *Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Dragon *True Revenger, Dragruler Revenant Spike Brothers *Godly-speed, Flash Bruce *Great Warrior, Dudley Geronimo Tachikaze *Destruction Tyrant, Archraider *Super Ancient Dragon, Pearly Titan Gallery Stride_FAQ.JPG|FAQ Stride_pg1.jpg|Page 1 Stride_pg2.JPG|Page 2 Stride_pg3.JPG|Page 3 Stride_pg5.JPG|Page 4 Stride_pg6.JPG|Page 5 G-EB01-001-RRR_(Sample).png|99th Generation Dimensional Robo Commander, Great Daiearth G-FC01-018-RRR (Sample).png|Amon's Claw, Marchocias G-FC01-034-RR (Sample).png|Ambush Demonic Stealth Rogue, Kagamijin G-FC01-015-RRR_(Sample).png|Battle Deity, Asura Kaiser G-FC01-022-RRR_(Sample).png|Carapace Strange Deity, Machining Destroyer PR-0304_(Sample).png|Dark Knight, Grim Recruiter G-FC01-037-RR (Sample).png|Dark Superhuman, Pretty Cat G-FC01-033-RR (Sample).png|Destruction Tyrant, Archraider G-FC01-011-RRR (Sample).png|Divine Flame Ultimate Regalia, Demeter G-FC01-048-RR (Sample).png|Divine Tree Dragon, Multivitamin Dragon G-BT02-002-RRR (Sample).png|Flash Flame Divine Knight, Samuil G-TD03-001 (Sample).png|Flower Princess of Spring, Arborea G-BT02-001-GR_(Sample).png|Flower Princess of Spring's Beginning, Primavera PR-0279_(Sample).png|Galloping Golden Knight, Campbell G-BT03-002-GR (Sample).png|Genesis Dragon, Amnesty Messiah PR-0296_(Sample).png|Great Consistent Sage, Jiron G-FC01-017-RRR_(Sample).png|Great Warrior, Dudley Geronimo PR-0145EN (Sample).jpg|Harmonics Messiah|link=Harmonics Messiah PR-0258 (Sample).jpg|Heat Element, Magum|link=Heat Element, Magum G-FC01-001-GR_(Sample).png|Holy Dragon, Religious Soul Saver G-BT01-002-RRR (Sample).png|Holy Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon G-FC01-025-RR (Sample).png|Holy Dragon, Sanctuary Guard Regalia G-FC01-027-RR (Sample).png|Holy Seraph, Uriel G-BT01-005-RRR (Sample).png|Imperial Flame Dragon King, Route Flare Dragon G-FC01-042-RR (Sample).png|Interdimensional Beast, Upheaval Pegasus G-BT01-001-GR (Sample).png|Interdimensional Dragon, Chronos Command Dragon G-FC01-008-GR_(Sample).png|Interdimensional Dragon, Epochmaker Dragon G-BT02-005-RRR_(Sample).png|Interdimensional Dragon, Fate Rider Dragon MB-025 (Sample).png|Interdimensional Dragon, Lost Age Dragon G-TD01-001_(Sample).png|Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-flare Dragon G-BT01-009-RRR (Sample).png|Interdimensional Dragon, Ragnaclock Dragon G-TD04-001 (Sample).png|Marine General of the Heavenly Scales, Tidal Bore Dragon G-BT02-006-RRR (Sample).png|Marine General of the Sky and Earth, Lambros G-BT01-043-R_(Sample).png|Miracle Element, Atmos G-FC01-036-RR_(Sample).png|Meteokaiser, Tribrute G-BT01-007-RRR (Sample).png|Meteorkaiser, Viktplasma G-BT01-035-R (Sample).png|Meteokaiser, Vic-Ten G-BT03-009-RRR (Sample).png|Nebula Dragon, Big Crunch Dragon G-FC01-026-RR (Sample).png|Nimbus Summoning Nine-headed Dragon King G-BT02-007-RRR (Sample).png|Omniscience Dragon, Managarmr G-FC01-047-RR (Sample).png|Omniscience Dragon, Wisdom Teller Dragon G-CB01-002-RRR (Sample).png|PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Labrador G-FC01-049-RR (Sample).png|Rain Element, Madu G-BT02-009-RRR (Sample).png|Sacred Tree Dragon, Jingle Flower Dragon G-TD02-001_(Sample).png|Shrouded Divine Knight, Gablade G-FC01-019-RRR (Sample).png|Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystic Luquier G-BT02-043-PR (Sample).png|Snow Element, Blizza G-BT01-025EN-R (Sample).jpg|Soaring Auspicious Beast, Kirin G-BT03-003-RRR (Sample).png|Sovereign Black Dragon, Aurageyser Dragon G-BT03-039-R (Sample).png|Storm of Love, Kisskill Lila G-EB01-002-RRR_(Sample).png|Super Cosmic Hero, X Tiger G-EB01-005-RR_(Sample).png|Super Cosmic Hero, X Falcon MB-027_(Sample).png|Super Cosmic Hero, X Rogue G-BT02-003-RRR_(Sample).png|Supreme Conquering Dragon, Conquest Dragon G-FC01-004-GR_(Sample).png|Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "The Ace" G-BT01-003-RRR (Sample).png|Sword Deity of Divine Sound, Takemikazuchi G-FC01-010-RRR (Sample).png|True Revenger, Dragruler Revenant G-FC01-024-RRR_(Sample).png|White Lily Musketeer Captain, Cecilia Trivia *The kanji "超越" (Chōetsu) means "Transcendence". Category:Card mechanics Category:Keyword Category:Skills Category:Stride